A Light Form Of Entertainment
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Ciel is bored and needs some entertainment. Why not ask his demon butler for some help? First Black Butler fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey first Black Butler story here. This will be a yaoi lemon, which is also known as boy x boy sex. So if you don't like, don't read. **

**I'm writing this for my friend Morgan. She cheered me up the other day when I was really sad and she's been bugging me to write this. So this is dedicated to her. ^^**

**Sorry if this is OOC. I don't write for Black Butler often. I do have a Black Butler story planned with Finny and Ciel however since I actually really like that pairing. Even if it's like soooo not cannon. Like that's ever stopped me before ^^**

_Entertainment_

"You called me in here, young master?" The black clad butler poked his head into Ciel's study, the rest of his body hidden behind the large wooden doors. The young earl sat behind his desk, mulling over papers and letters he needed to attend to that day. His blue eyes stayed trained on the work he was doing as he said, "Yes. Indeed I did."

Sebastian took a step in, closing the door behind him. The demon sensed something was off with Ciel. Something that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I'm here to serve you, my lord." He offered, tempting the boy. Ciel didn't take the bait however.

"Of course you are." Came his sarcastic response, still not looking up at the butler. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

"No, young master, I do not." Sebastian paused to grin. "Although, I can take a guess if you want."

Ciel looked up for the first time, a small smirk on his otherwise calm features. Setting the paper work aside and clearing his desk, he replied, "Go ahead."

Sebastian matched his masters smirk with his own devilish one. "I would guess that young master is bored and requires some...entertainment." The demons tone made it sound as though it really was a guess. But Ciel wasn't fooled. He knew he must have given his desire away at some point, and had thus lost his edge.

"A good guess." The earl snarled through gritted teeth. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned over, trying to regain his normal confident attitude. Ciel managed a forced smirk and replied, "How'd you know?"

"I know you fairly well, young master. I can tell when you...desire something." The butler matched his masters smirk with a slightly more sarcastic one. This was going to be interesting.

"So then tell me Sebastian, what is it I'm desiring at this moment?" The boy smiled slyly, leaning forward suggestively on the large desk. Sebastian made no move towards or away from the earl. Instead he simply replied,

"A kind of release I would guess."

"What particular _type _of release Sebastian? Please, be specific." Ciel replied instantly, drawing the conversation on even further. It was so amusing to watch the building tension in the air grow thicker and thicker. Even if neither of them would admit it, both of them wanted the other badly.

"I would say...some sort of explosive release, young master. One that possibly could be good for both of us." Sebastian explained, taking a step closer to the boy on the desk. He laid on his back now and hung his head off the edge slightly, exposing much of his clothed body to the butler. Sebastian hoped he could change the 'clothed' part very soon.

"Are you referring to sex, Sebastian? Those are very dirty thoughts." Ciel commented, using a more seductive tone, hoping to edge his butler on faster. Sebastian wasn't biting, however.

"I was merely thinking aloud, sir. Although...if you're interested...you just have to ask." Sebastian informed him, his tone and motions unwavering. This surprised Ciel. Even though he _was _a demon, the earl was hoping he would've cracked at least a little by now. But Sebastian hadn't shown any signs of letting up, and now Ciel was in a position in which he'd probably have to ask, maybe even beg, for sex with his butler. Not that they hadn't before, just that he wanted to be in control this time.

"Damnit Sebastian!" He swore, turning so he was on his stomach and looking the black clad figure directly in the eyes. For the first time in a while, the butler smiled devilishly.

"You know what you must do, bocchan. Now do it." It sounded almost like an order, something that angered Ciel.

"You're not the one in charge here!" Ciel yelled, only widening the smile on Sebastian's pale features.

"For the most part yes, but you also require something only I can give you. And I don't feel very inquired to give it to you unless you ask me nicely. And don't even think about ordering me to do it." Sebastian quickly moved forward with demon speed and cupped a gloved hand in front of Ciel's mouth, silencing the boy. He scooped him up in his powerful grasp and moved the two of them to the bed. Once there he tied a rag he had kept for occasions like this around Ciel's mouth. The boys arms were pinned above his head, the rest of his body completely exposed to the demon hovering over him.

"I'll fuck you like you wish, young master. But understand, no matter how much you try, I will _always _be in control of you when It comes to this." Sebastian husked in Ciel's ear, pressing his body down forcefully on top of the helpless boy. Ciel grunted in what sounded like pleasure and protest.

"I would ask you to beg for my cock," Sebastian said as he began stripped Ciel, "But it seems as though you're unable to speak at the moment."

Another grunt of disapproval. Not that that was going to change anything. Ciel's shirt and jacket were already off, and he was becoming painfully hard.

The demon wasted no time, leaned down again to bite and nip at the earls pale skin, leaving little red and purple marks where ever he did. Ciel was straining his hips up into the demon, the more submissive side of him beginning to show its true colors. Sebastian was mercilessly torturing the smaller figure, trailing his gloved hands all over the naked chest in front of him. He made sure to pinch and twist the soft skin every few seconds, earning more muffled moans from the earl.

"Would the young master like me to do more than simply touch him?" Sebastian asked as he peeled the white gloves from his hands with his teeth. He tossed them aside carelessly on the floor. Slowly, making sure to tease the younger boy pinned beneath him, he stripped his upper body of its garments.

"M-morpht..." Ciel managed through the rough gag, his eyes doing most of the explaining. Sebastian smiled, nodded, and began working away at the buttons to his young masters trousers. Once they were off, he softly trailed a hand up the inside of the boys pale thighs. Ciel mewled softly in response.

"Tke the g-geg ut..." Ciel weakly tried to speak. Sebastian caught the jumbled meaning in his words however, and he undid the back of the gag slowly.

"You have to promise not to order me to do anything..." Sebastian smirked, setting the thin piece of cloth aside. He kissed the younger boy softly, his lips teasing the corners of his lips again.

"F-Fine...but you have to actually fuck me...no more of this teasing." Ciel demanded.

Sebastian moved a hand to cup underneath Ciel's clothed erection. "Like that, bocchan?" He asked softly. His eyes were doing a good job of looking innocent, even though Ciel knew he wasn't.

"Y-Yes damnit! P-Please hurry..." Ciel groaned. Sebastian complied by pulling the garment down and discarding it. His hands returned to stroking Ciel. The boy shivered at how warm his butlers hands were.

"You get naked to..." Ciel commanded, less authority in his tone than usual. This was probably due to the more submissive position he was currently in. Sebastian knew this, and was more than ready to make good on it. He ran a single finger up Ciel's straining shaft, relishing in the shiver he receive as a response.

"Ask nicely bocchan~." Sebastian purred, using his other hand to press down on Ciel's hips, locking the boy down on the bed. Ciel groaned.

"Please fuck me...Please Sebastian! I've already lost half my dignity just by being naked in front of you. Don't make me order you too do this." Ciel warned sharply, cutting Sebastian a glare that put an end to the demons fun and games.

"As you wish, young master." Sebastian bowed slightly, and as he did, he brought his lips down around Ciel's member. His warm tongue flicked against the head, earning a loud moan from the boy. The demon devilishly continued to tease the boy against his wishes. Finally it became too much for Ciel, and he viciously grabbed Sebastian's black hair and pulled him off of his member.

"Fuck. Me. Now!" He shouted, glaring daggers and pulling Sebastian upward, earning a growl from the butler.

"Fine. But I'm not holding back." He smirked as he held up three fingers. "Suck." He commended.

Ciel took the digits into his mouth and lathered them with his thickening saliva. Occasionally he would nip at the end of each finger with his teeth, causing Sebastian's breath to hitch slightly. Ciel loved making catching Sebastian out of his usual proper and tidy character. In the bedroom was always one of those times.

When Sebastian felt they were slick enough, he removed them and quickly pressed one into Ciel without warning. The earl barked in disapproval.

"Careful!" He snapped, letting his head fall back against the sheets. The demon smiled mockingly and quickly pressed the second in.

"Dammit Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, slamming his fist down on the bed and groaning in pain.

"I'm merely doing what you asked me to do, bocchan." The butler smiled, a real one this time.

"You're hurting me though!" Ciel whined, his tone making it clear he wasn't kidding. Sebastian heard the words and cupped the boys thigh with his free hand before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"My apologies. I'll go slower this time." He apologized, letting the third finger slide in, much more carefully this time. Ciel gasped, but not in pain. Sebastian slowly scissored the digits gently, allowing time for Ciel to breath. There was no desire in his dark hart to physically hurt Ciel.

"A-Am I ready?" Ciel asked after a few more seconds, his composure and pride completely gone at this point. He _never _stuttered or acted this submissive. Unless he was having sex with his butler, that is.

Sebastian removed the fingers and nodded, positioning his thicker erection at the rim of Ciel's entrance. Slowly, he inched his way in, the two of them moaning once he finished. Sebastian placed both hands on the boys hips, steadying both of them.

"M-Move please..." Ciel asked, his voice growing softer every time he spoke. The butler was more than happy to comply with the request as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, searching for the one spot that would make the young master scream. The speed picked up, as did the moans and pants from each of the two males. Finally however, Ciel let out a high pitched, erotic moan that Sebastian reveled in. With precise accuracy, he aimed each of his powerful thrusts directly at the earls prostate, rippling waves of pleasure through each of their bodies.

"I don't think I can hold off much longer, young master..." Sebastian grunted, gripping the boys length in his hand and giving it a few pumps. Ciel was simply a mess of moans and groans and incoherent mewls. The boy was simply out of breath, and he was nearing his end as the warm heat began to spill over in his stomach. Together, each of them moaned and came, Ciel's seed spilling out over Sebastian's hand.

The tall demon collapsed next to his master, each of them panting and groaning. He pulled out of Ciel and grabbed hold of the boy. He cradled him in his arms as both reveled in the others afterglow.

"You're as fantastic as ever, bocchan. I hope you know that." Sebastian whispered. Ciel was almost already asleep in the butlers arms, but he managed to muster enough strength to whisper back,

"Sebastian, what do you know about love?"

**I soooooooooo don't care if that last line is out of character. I sooooooo don't. I like this smut. Best I've written I think. Let me know if theres potential for more. Who knows. Maybe I'll make it into another love story like all my other fanfics. ^^**

**Dedicated to Morgan for drawing me some Bard x Finny fanart. ^^**

**-SSR**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sequal/Second Chapter to this little Ciel x Sebastian thingy. Morgan wanted another chapter, so that's what shes getting. Also, wish us luck at our swim meet tomorrow. **

_A Light Form Of Entertainment: Part 2_

It had been a week since Ciel and Sebastian had had sex. A week of boring paperwork and documents for the young earl. All he could think about was Sebastian, and it was beginning to puzzle him. It also slightly pissed him off how the tall demon had ignored his question after they had finished last time.

_"What do you know about love?" _He had asked. But there had been no response; Sebastian had already began to doze off, his light snores drowning out the question. At least, that's what it seemed. Ciel wondered if his butler had intentionally avoided answering. Come to think of it, Sebastian had been slightly quiet this whole week. Was he...avoiding Ciel as well?

The questions all raced around in the boys mind. He knew there was no way around it, and with his mind made up, he called for Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord?" Came his calm response as he opened the bedroom doors, his usual smug grin present.

Ciel took a moment to absorb the sight in front of him. He never really noticed how beautiful Sebastian was. His thin, yet well built frame, his large hands, and those menacing, mesmerizing eyes. Ciel felt lost every time he looked at them.

"Was there something you needed, bocchan? Or shall I continue with the house chores?" Sebastian's voice snapped the earl back to reality.

"Yes, in fact there was. The house chores can wait." Ciel responded quietly while sipping his tea. Sebastian stepped farther into the room and closed the door. Neither would want Mey-Rin or Finny to hear the conversation that was about to be held.

"What's on your mind, young master? I can tell you've been slightly...off lately." Sebastian commented, circling the desk and letting his hands rest on Ciel's shoulders.

"Did I say you could touch me?" The earl snapped. Sebastian quickly removed his grip on the boy and chuckled.

"Is it about last week? Is my bocchan feeling...deprived of his butler?" Sebastian practically purred in Ciel's ear. Managing to keep his composure, the younger male answered,

"Yes. It's about last week. But not that part. I want an answer to my question, Sebastian. Do you know anything about love?"

Sebastian sighed slightly before turning Ciel around in his chair to look at him.

"Before I answer, I'd at least like to know why." He informed his master, crossing his arms in the process.

An angered look flashed across Ciel's face. "Because I said so, damnit. I want to know."

Sebastian, for once in his existence, looked at Ciel with a bit of sympathy.

"You've fallen in love with me, haven't you?"

Ciel's heart skipped a beat. Why had Sebastian...guessed that? It wasn't like he hadn't thought about the probability of it, but still. To hear the phrase, "Fall in love" used with his name felt so...weird.

"W-Why do you say that?" Ciel stuttered. He _never_ stuttered. Ever. Sebastian knew he had hit his mark, and he sat down on the large oak desk.

"Bocchan, I'm not upset. But I am confused. Why me?"

Ciel looked down, a mixture of emotions on his face. He wasn't really sure how he felt now, just that it wasn't a very positive feeling.

"Because. I just have. I can't fucking control it, okay? I get it. You're a demon, I'm just a contract to you. But I just can't help it." Ciel was rambling, and he knew it. He felt like he would cry, another thing he never did, when he felt a pair of lips on his.

There were no mistaking Sebastian's lips. No way. They had just the right amount of heat that you'd expect from a demon, yet a surprising amount of softness as well. They were simply perfect, much like the rest of him. Ciel quickly melted into the kiss, as he usually did. They broke apart, each of them panting lightly.

"Why did you do that? It's just n-not fair. Teasing me with romps every few weeks. But I know it isn't love." Ciel looked genuinely hurt, something that killed Sebastian. The actual truth was, Sebastian really didn't know what love was. But there was something he felt for the boy; something weird. He didn't want to say it was love, not yet at least. But it was an indescribably feeling, one that felt very un-demon like to him. Taking Ciel into his arms gently, he pressed a gloved finger to the boy lips, silencing any further speech.

"Seeing you this way hurts me, master. Maybe I don't know love, I am a demon after all. But I do have feelings for you. I just don't really know how to word them." He whispered, leaning down again and pressing his lips to Ciel's cheek.

"If you want the sex to stop, I understand. But there;s no way I could ever lose you completely, even if I do intend to swallow your soul." Sebastian smirked.

For the first time in a while, Ciel spoke. "I never said I wanted our sex to stop, but I want it to be more than just a good lay. I want it to _mean _something." He explained, letting his fingers gently intertwine themselves with his butlers. Sebastian nodded.

"I understand, and if you want, we can both work towards that. As a matter of fact, lets start now."

It lasted all night, and not once did Ciel grunt or complain. Because it was already starting to feel different. Already he was starting to see his short life becoming happier. Maybe he was just wishfully thinking. Maybe he was even being slightly blind. But Ciel Phantomhive felt he deserved _some _form of happiness in his rather short life.

And that form of happiness, that small light, that shining star, just happened to come in one hell of a butler.

**So yeah, that's in folks. I plan on writing more SebbaCiel in the future. And once I get around to it, some Bard x Finny as well. **

**Hope this wasn't too lousy or sappy. But it probably was. Oh well, I like it. I feel Ciel deserves to be happy. **

**And if I had Sebastian as a butler, I'd fall in love with him too. **

**Then again, who wouldn't?**

**Until next. **

**-SSR**


End file.
